It Happened That Night
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Much like his boss Jimmy Palmer sometimes talks to the dead. On the night she is killed he has a conversation with Jackie Vance and winds up getting advice from an old friend. Who himself has been shaken by the night's events. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Jimmy Palmer pulled his jacket close to his chest as he walked through the sliding doors of autopsy. Even after his near five months as head Medical Examiner it was still weird to be in there alone. This hour was especially eerie though. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket. The clock on the lock screen read three forty five. He had gotten the call from Ducky just after midnight. He had also told him he did not have to report in until eight that morning but he had not been able to even think about sleep after that call. Finally he had climbed out of bed and left a note for Breena saying he had to go to work. He saw the body already laying on the table. Carefully he unzipped the bag.

"Hi Jackie." Jimmy said quietly.

He looked at the near perfect young body. She looked almost normal if you ignored the bullet hole in the head. The hole wasn't even that bad. Like you'd expect half her head to be blown away after being hit by such a high velocity rifle. If the doctors hadn't shaved he head he would have pushed her hair over the hole and made it look normal.

"I never really got the chance to know you but the few times we met you were really good to me. Breena loves the platter you gave us for a wedding gift. I was at Breena's dad's house during your whole ordeal. After that we caught a movie so I didn't even get Ducky's call until after midnight." Jimmy explained.

* * *

The call was a huge shock. Him and Breena had had such a lovely evening. They had gone to Ed's house for dinner as they did every Friday night. He was in good spirits and had actually gotten along with Jimmy. He had even complimented him. After that they had gone to the cinema and caught a double feature. The theater had been mostly empty except for a couple teenagers looking for a cheap Friday night date they could get to without parents and a family enjoying a night out. After they got home Breena went to get ready for bed. Since she had to work the next morning where as Ducky had given Jimmy the day off. When he turned his phone back on he saw that he had several missed calls and a voice mail from Ducky. He pressed the voice mail button and entered in his pass code. When he heard the message he dropped the phone to and collapsed onto the couch. He remembered moving like a zombie as called Ducky back and got ready for bed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and just headed into work.

"I haven't seen the director since this happened. Again I was out and I don't want to impose not now. I'm not sure if your kids know yet. I hope he let them just stay over at their friends house and enjoy being children one last night. I can't imagine how your family must be feeling right now. How they will feel." Jimmy said.

Jimmy placed his hands on the cool table and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths, counted to ten, and tried to relax. He couldn't shake the feeling of fear he felt. All he could think about was how easily it could be Breena on that table. He knew it was the Vance's grief but he couldn't shake his own pain. His biggest fear was losing Breena. She was so innocent ant perfect. He'd never forgive himself if his job took the woman he loved away from him. He didn't want to be like Gibbs and now Vance knowing that the job he had was dangerous and he took his life into his hands everyday. Only for him to come through without a scratch but see his wife die. It would be even worse if he became like Gibbs and had to bury a child as well. Now Breena wanted children and it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

"You okay Autopsy Gremlin?" A voice asked.

Jimmy turned to see Tony standing behind him looking shaken. Jimmy knew that Tony had been the one who had been with Ziva when she found her father's body. He knew that even after all his years in law enforcement and all the horrible things he had witnessed. Seeing Ziva cry for the last of her last family. Would likely haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Oh Tony I was just uh..." Jimmy replied.

"Talking to the dead just like your boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me either." Tony replied.

"How are Ziva and the director?" Jimmy asked.

"Ziva is asleep at my place and Vance isn't answering his cell." Tony replied.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

"So why exactly are you in autopsy at four in the morning?" Jimmy asked.

"I just wanted to see if Eli and Jackie are okay." Tony replied.

"They are fine safe and sound ready for Ducky in a few hours." Jimmy replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you in autopsy at four in the morning?" Tony asked.

"I was just worried." Jimmy replied.

"What's bothering you Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Jackie dying what if Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh you're worried about losing Breena?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Well don't if you worry you won't be able to enjoy your marriage." Tony replied.

"I know it's just Breena wants kids now and what if I have to bury them like Gibbs or tell them their mother is dead like Vance?" Jimmy asked.

"So you are going to deprive the world of little Autopsy Gremlins because you are scared? That's pretty weak Palmer." Tony replied.

"Glad you are supportive." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Palmer it's nothing against you. It's just something I had to learn fairly early on. If you spend your whole life worrying about something that might happen you'll never enjoy the things that do. Not to mention that if Breena wants kids she may eventually leave you and then what? You will be all alone because you were scared." Tony replied.

"I guess." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Palmer if you ever need to talk I mean you really helped me when Gibbs was in Mexico. I owe you a few favors." Tony replied.

"Thank Tony." Jimmy replied smiling. He knew that no matter what much like Gibbs, Vance, and everybody else he would always have a family.

* * *

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a long time and I finally found a way to write it well. Please review and thanks for reading. **

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry for not getting "And Tony Makes Four?" updated yesterday my computer decided it would be hilarious to freak out on me just as I was about to upload it. Thankfully I didn't lose any files.**


End file.
